


Love in the Modern Age

by Yung_Mofftiss (OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink)



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink/pseuds/Yung_Mofftiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>originally posted here:http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/25077.html?thread=2463477</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the Modern Age

Lunch break on Wednesdays means a quickie in the hospital parking-garage with Sonia. She’s wearing her periwinkle scrubs today and she’s parked the minivan in one of the empty sections of the garage so they have some privacy together. He’s already waiting in the backseat where the windows are tinted out and he’s taken off his tie.  
  
“Hey babe,” he greets as Sonia climbs into the backseat with him and he kisses her. “How’s your morning been?”  
  
“Pretty boring, thank goodness,” she says as she locks the doors and pulls off her pants.  
  
“Glad to hear.” He unbuckles his belt and slides his trousers down—she takes this as her opportunity to straddle him.  
  
They pull out the matching iPods they bought themselves for Christmas; while they both love fucking to music, they are definitely not on the same page when it comes down to what to listen to. He’s into the classics like Barry White and Al Green while she listens to…  
  
He tries to take a peek at her iPod. “What are you picking?”  
  
“I’m not telling you, because that takes the fun away,” she teases, keeping it out of his sight before tucking it into the pocket on the upper arm of her sleeve.  
  
“I’ve got about twenty minutes left,” he says as they put their earbuds in.  
  
She glances down at the watch on her wrist. “Mmm, I have about twenty-one.”  
  
He groans as she lowers herself on to him and gently touches her cheek as she leans in to catch his lips with hers.  
  
“I love you,” he whispers, knowing she can’t hear him over their music but can still read his lips.  
And he can’t hear her voice when she replies, “I love you, too.”  
  
She starts to ride him, her music obviously a half a beat faster than his, which is slightly frustrating because they’re off time in their movements and he reaches down to the car seat to abandon Sade and change to another, quicker song. She swirls her hips and brings her palms across his chest, moving them up to unbutton his shirt. She doesn’t stop moving, her lips mouthing out the lyrics to whatever she’s listening to, and she pulls up his undershirt, her eyes devouring his abs and pecs, her fingers flicking gently across his nipples.  
  
His hands grasp at her hips, pulling her down hard onto him as he kisses her lips hungrily. She tilts her head back and he takes the opportunity to lick along her exposed neck. He pushes up her scrub top up over her breasts and unhooks the front of her bra, cupping her with his hands instead. She licks her lips seductively and he takes her left nipple in his mouth, sucking, tugging with his teeth. He can feel her breathing hitch and he changes their seated position enough so that he can lean her back against the front headrest.  
  
Manuvering a hand between them, Charlie takes the opportunity to place his thumb over her clit and work with the limited space he has. He can feel Sonia's moans and she starts moving her hips quicker, counter-clockwise motions. He laughs into her neck as he can only imagine what the minivan must look like to anyone walking by—rocking and shaking like boat in a storm.   
  
He can feel she’s ready and they both pull off their earbuds, only wanting to listen to one another’s breathing, whimpers, and mewls. Sonia starts to cry out, begging for him.  
  
“Oh God! Oh God! Oh GOD! CHARLIE!” she screams, nearly hitting her head on the minivan’s ceiling as she comes.  
  
“Jeez!” he hisses as he feels himself getting close.   
  
He can feel her muscles clenching around him and he buries his face against her neck, gasping as he spills himself into her.  
  
They catch their breath, in each other’s arms, kissing one another gently, passionately.  
  
“I gotta go back to work,” she whispers.  
  
"Me, too," he murmurs.  
  
"See you at five?" she asks as she starts clasping her bra.


End file.
